


Jack and June

by JuneHark



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneHark/pseuds/JuneHark
Summary: Jack Harkness met his match in a surprising woman he found on Canary Wharf, but will they survive the secrets they both keep?





	1. You Noticed Me Noticing You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning may change later on. First chapter is very short/all the chapters so far are fairly short.

Every day he’d walk down the same path leaving Canary Wharf, the Torchwood tower shining in front of him. He, of course, was Captain Jack Harkness. Jack noticed that he’d catch a glimpse of a beautiful woman every day, though Jack was not picky about who (or what) he deemed beautiful. But this girl was a sight.  
She was of average height, with unextraordinary facial features, and not much going for  
her where curves are concerned. She had broad shoulders that fit her naval uniform well, and though she was on the smaller side you could tell she had muscle. She noticed Jack every morning as well. She liked his coat, outdated for the time, but he reminded her of someone she knew long ago…  
—  
Jack was used to seeing this woman every morning, it had been going on for about a month before the pattern failed to continue. He looked around, almost with haste, to see if she had just strayed to one edge or the other, but he didn’t see her.  
That night, as Jack was leaving Torchwood for some much needed alone time after quite an eventful day, he saw her.  
He wasn’t used to seeing her in the dark, but he was sure that was her silhouette, he’d had plenty of time to memorize it. He started to approach her with curiosity until he noticed her gait. She was wobbly, if we are being generous, and was clutching her left elbow. He approached her at a quicker pace.  
“Hey!”  
She turned at the sound but made no effort to respond. When he got close enough to see her face her eyes lit up with recognition.  
“Woah! You’re the guy! The guy on the sidewalk with the coat! I mean…” She trailed off into incomprehensible gibberish.  
“Well, it looks like someone had too much fun tonight, eh? How about I take you home, and then you can tell me all about how you noticed me noticing you tomorrow.”  
Without waiting for a response Jack scooped her up and walked toward the street to flag down a cab.


	2. What’s Your Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up after a platonic night between strangers would be awkward if it was anyone else.

With much effort, Jack managed to get her to tell him her address and coax her into letting him rummage through her purse for cab fare and her keys. It was rather difficult for him to hold her up while opening the unfamiliar door, clearly, he was out of practice, but after a few moments, he managed.   
He didn’t bother with the bedroom, he just set her down on the couch, because she was already out. Being rather restless himself, he debated leaving a note and heading to the bar himself or staying to make sure she was alright in the morning. He decided to stay, but mostly because he was excited to have finally gotten this close to meeting the woman he’s been noticing for a while.   
—  
Jack decided it was best to not start cooking in someone else's house before officially meeting them and being formally invited in, so he decided to take a nap instead. She had been asleep since he laid her on the couch, but he stayed up to make sure she didn’t need him. But, upon seeing the sun begin to rise he thought it would be weird if she woke up and he was standing over her, so he sat down. He made himself comfortable in the chair closest to the front door and quickly drifted into a light sleep.   
When she awoke she was very disorganized. She recalled a drinking game, slamming her elbow on the bar, and assuring her colleges that she could get herself home after that was blank. She didn’t remember actually getting home or inviting up the man currently asleep across from her. But, she figured he was harmless if he got her home and didn’t even try to get into her bedroom.   
She got closer and immediately recognized him.   
“The guy with the coat,” she whispered to herself, making a mental note to high-five drunk-her for interacting with this man she’s been crushing on all month.   
Poking his face seemed like the best way to wake him up. Jack stirred angelically and then awoke with a grin.   
“You’re up! How’s the hangover? Has it set in yet?”  
“Well I actually process my liquor pretty well but thanks for checking. And for the record, I woke up first.”   
“Well you also fell asleep first, so I think we need to compare notes if there is a record being kept. Accuracy is key.”   
“Yeah, okay. Coffee?”  
“Not tea?”  
“Well, you are an American can I don’t fuck with tea so I figured coffee was a safe choice. So, coffee?”  
“You’re blunt, I like it,” Jack said as he threw her a dashing smile.  
“My filter doesn’t turn on until o’nine-hundred.”  
She handed him a cup with an unexpressive face, and he beamed up at her.   
“You’re not a morning person?”  
“Oh this,” she stuck out her pointer finger and waved it in a circle around her face, “is permanent. I love mornings, I’m just not very expressive.”  
“That explains why you haven’t been reciprocating my flirtatious glances.”  
“I just couldn’t compete.”  
Jack laughed softly as he sipped from the cup of coffee placed before him. He looked her up and down as she placed bread in the toaster.   
“What’s your name?” he asked.  
She laughed quietly into her cup.   
“What?” he smiled.  
“Sorry. It’s just that you spent the night here, and we’ve been talking…and we haven’t introduced ourselves, it’s pretty funny.”  
“Captain Jack Harkness at your service.”  
“Oh? Do you run a ship?”  
“In a way. And you are?”  
“Lieutenant June Jacobs.”  
“I would’ve guessed you’d have a higher rank.”  
“I wouldn't have pegged you as a Captain. Anyway, it’s a bit harder for women to move up the ranks, and I’m fairly new.”  
“But immensely more capable than most men, I assume.”  
“Damn right. I like you.”  
Jack smiled and nodded towards the coffee and now fully cooked bread.   
“It appears that we’re already on a date.”  
“It appears so.”


	3. A Very Loud, Very Strange, Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and June meet the Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Brief mention of sex parties. No description of sexual activity.

After their first date Jack and June became inseparable during the night. They’d meet up after their respective jobs, Jack saving the world with the Torchwood team and June working for the Royal Navy, to enjoy each other's company. They soon found that they both were interested in both sex’s and sought out adult parties to explore their sexual interests with the help of others. Their relationship continued to build for six months until the day the Doctor came.   
—  
Jack was lounging in June’s bed in her apartment one spectacularly cloudy morning. June climbed back into bed freshly showered and rubbed her damp hair into Jacks bare chest.   
“Ugh, you’re cold.”  
“Oh you love it!”  
“Not particularly, but I love you,” he said as he placed a gentle kiss on her nose.  
“Thanks love. Breakfast?”  
“If you insist.”  
Just then, a very loud, very strange, noise and a blue police box appeared. June was understandably startled, and Jack groaned and fell back onto the pillow beneath his head. A slender man with longish hair popped out of the police box.   
“Hello! Ah, sorry. Didn’t mean to pop into the bedroom, but I was tracking Jack,” the man said.   
“What in the bloody hell… ,” June trailed off, glancing between Jack and the stranger in the room.   
“Doctor! What are you doing here?”  
“Well, I was in need of your, um expertise.”  
“What is happening!?” June said, still switching her gaze from Jack to the Doctor.  
“Really? I’d love to but, I kind of have plans with June here,” Jack said gesturing toward the woman sitting next to him.  
“Well, yes! Hello there June! I’m the Doctor. My apologies for invading this, um, lovely morning but I’d love to borrow Captain Jack here.”  
“Doctor,” Jack said in a warning, but friendly, tone.   
“Well bring her along if you must!”  
—  
Moments later Jack was tugging a reluctant June into the TARDIS.  
“New look?” Jack asked the Doctor expectantly.   
“Yes, long story. This is Amy and Rory.”  
Jack walked toward them both.   
“Hello,” is all he got out before the Doctor interrupted.   
“Don’t start!”  
“Doctor,” Jack said with a raise eyebrow and a side glance toward June.  
“Sorry, force of habit.”  
“Hello,” Amy said.  
“I’m Captain Jack Harkness and this is my…”  
“I’m June,” she said with a small wave.   
“So what do you think of the TARDIS?” Rory asked.   
“The what?” June was visibly uncomfortable.   
“TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space,” the Doctor stated as he walked about flipping switches and pressing buttons.  
“Right. Sure. So then you’re a…well um,” June stopped herself.   
“Alien. Yes. Time Lord, last one.”  
“And we’re human, just to clarify,” Rory said.   
“How do you know these people?” June asked turning to Jack.   
“Well I just met Amy and Rory, but the Doctor and I go way back. I haven’t seen him in  
awhile though,” Jack said.   
“Sorry about that.”  
“Anyway, I needed your help as someone, with familiarity with weapons and alien technology. I received a distress signal from a Kraal ship. The TARDIS doesn’t detect any life forms, but I wanted to check it out. The Kraal attempted to invade the Earth a long time ago, but they haven’t sprung up since. I want to go in and see if anyone is in need of help, but I didn’t want to go in without any reinforcement.”


	4. I Just Like a Good Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's trouble on the Kraal ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Descriptions of violence

June has been visibly uncomfortable since they entered the TARDIS, so Jack pulled her aside to talk quietly.  
“Are you okay?” he asked gently stroking her arm.  
“Yeah, I just…”   
“Look, I should explain what I actually do for work.”  
“That might be helpful.”  
“I didn’t lie when I said I work for the government. I work for an organization called Torchwood, set up a long time ago to protect the world from alien threats.”  
“So you deal with aliens? For work?”  
“Yes. I met the Doctor here long before I started working for Torchwood, we met and I traveled with him for a bit until he left me to… Well, he left me and I stayed on Earth waiting for him to come back and in the meantime I kept busy with Torchwood.”   
“Are you in love with him?”  
Jack chuckled.  
“No, I just like a good adventure. But if he invited me into the bedroom I wouldn’t be opposed, with permission of course,” Jack said winking at June.   
“Okay, but this is still super weird, I don’t like it.”  
“Do you want to go home?”  
“Not until you do, and I can tell that you won’t leave until you’ve helped them.”  
Jack kissed June gently on the cheek and led her back to the TARDIS console where the others were gathered. The Doctor shook the puzzled look off his face as he watched the two approach.  
“Okay everybody grab hold. Geronimo!” the Doctor yelled as he rapidly pulled levers and flipped switches on the consol.  
Jack pressed June against the railing and secured his hand to the railing on either side of her. She turned to face him and grabbed the railing behind her back, surprisingly stable during the take-off.   
The noises died down and the Doctor announced their location. They landed in the cargo bay of the Kraal ship. The Doctor’s face was the first to poke out from the TARDIS, followed by Amy, Rory, Jack, and June.   
—  
Minutes later the group was fleeing from Kraal robots shooting at them. They narrowly made it into a room without robots and shut the door.  
“Doctor! Why are there robots!” Rory yelled as he grabbed Amy to make sure she was alright.  
“It’s kind of what the Kraal do.”  
“Well how do we get out of here!?” Amy yelled.   
“We have to get back to the TARDIS without getting shot,” the Doctor said as he waved his sonic screwdriver around a control panel in the wall, pulling up a map of the ship.   
“Oh you think?” June said and Jack tugged on her arm in warning way, “Sorry.”  
“Okay if we get down the corridor toward the back of the ship we can go through the vents to get back to the cargo bay,” the Doctor said.   
“How do we go about doing that without getting shot?” Jack said.   
“I’m thinking!” Doctor said.  
—  
The group found a second entrance in the room that would lead them farther down the hall, directly across from the room that would connect them to the vents. They all got ready to make a run for it, Amy and Jack arming themselves with guns to cover the escape while the Doctor ran ahead to get the door open. As soon as the first door was open the Doctor dashed out. Jack and Amy followed guns blazing, while Rory and June held back to wait for the Doctor to get the second door open.   
It took the Doctor slightly longer than anticipated, and the robots were gaining on them quick. When the door opened Rory and June ran, Rory grabbing Amy with him. Jack waited for everyone to get in, stepping inside as the doors closed, but the robots followed.   
They were right in front of the doors, causing the group to rush to the side out of the line of fire.  
“Doctor make it close faster!” Amy said.   
“I’m trying!” the Doctor said as he zapped the control panel again with the sonic screwdriver.   
Just them two stray bullets bounced into the room and through Captain Jack, who happened to be standing in front of June.


End file.
